My Love For You Never Dies
by kagomehater4ever
Summary: After a confession of love, more trouble happens to Peach and Mario. Bowser hypnotizes Peach into being his queen. Mario is determined to find her but rescuing her won't be enough this time. Will Mario's deep love for Peach snap her out of Bowser's spell?
1. First Confession, First Kiss

**My Love For You Never Dies**

Chapter 1: First Confession, First Kiss

**Author's note: Based on Super Mario Galaxy mixed with Paper Mario.**

**HELLO EVERYBODY! So happy that by some unknown reason in the universe, you've made it here, and are reading my story! So please enjoy! The couple is Mario and Peach of course! I have been wanting to write this for a very long time, and now the time is here! Please be sure to review OK?**

**Warning: Don't expect another chapter unless there's 5 or more reviews for each chapter.**

**Sadly, I don't own Mario. (cries hysterically) OK, I am done. I do own Khira, Mario and Luigi's sister and the story of course!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Mario and Luigi were sitting in their house one day, as usual. Their sister Khira, on another mission, also as usual. It was quiet in the Mushroom Kingdom that afternoon. Until Luigi broke the silence.<p>

"Boy today is sure peaceful, eh, bro?" Luigi said, (even though he knew the answer).

"Yeah." Mario said, sounding really bored.

But he wasn't even paying attention to what his brother had to say more of. Partly because it was absolutely boring and lame, but it was mostly because he was thinking about the woman that he loved more than anything. Peach.

Peach, her long blonde hair, her sapphire blue eyes, her creamy white skin. He sighed. He loved having Peach around. But since they had defeated the Shadow Queen in the Palace of Shadow, she had been distant. Lately, he had started having feelings for her. Some feelings that he feared of ever revealing to anyone, especially Peach, because he was so afraid of being rejected like when Pauline had broke up with him so long ago.. He sighed again. This time, it got Luigi mad.

"….and that is why she is keeping her distance. Hey? HEY? Are you listening?" Luigi shouted.

"Huh?" Mario said in surprise. Wondering what would happen next.

"Ugh!" Luigi growled. "Do you ever listen to me?"

"Uhhhhh," Mario started.

Luigi groaned. "Don't answer that."

Just then, a noise outside happened to become realized. It was none other than the fearful mail carrier of them all, Parakarry.

"Mail Call!" his voice was heard loud in clear, as usual. Just as in the adventure of trying to get the Star rod back from Bowser. But then he flew off, in a hurry clearly. Luigi went outside to get the mail from the mailbox. Then hurried back inside.

"Hey Bro! You have a letter from Princess Peach!" said Luigi, calling to his brother in the nearby bedroom. Mario's head went up in a flash, and raced back to the middle room.

"I'll just read it for…" Luigi began, but Mario snatched it out his hands, and opened it and began reading it.

_Dearest Mario,_

_I have to speak to you about something important. It concerns you and me. I have thought about this for a while, and have tried hiding it, but I can't hold it in any longer and I have to tell you sooner or later. What I'm trying say is that you must come to Rogueport and meet me on the Excess Express. Please come alone. Like I said this involves only you and me. Don't rush._

_Peach_

Mario got changed, washed, and quickly took all he needed to get to Rogueport as soon as possible. Was that why Peach was avoiding him? He wondered out as he headed through Toad Town. Some people greeted him as he walked by and he smiled in reply. But he kept on running. He got the ticket to leave for Rogueport, and waited for a boat. Finally the boat appeared in the foggy distance. Mario began to wave his arms, trying to tell the captain that he was the one who was going to be his passenger.

"Ello, mate. Where to?" the sea captain asked.

"To Rogueport, please. I've got a friend there waiting for me." Mario said.

The old man laughed. "Now that's the first time I've 'eard anyone say they got a mate in that ole place. 'Sure yeh wanna go?"

Mario nodded.

"Alright, I trust yeh mate. All aboard for Rogueport! Next stop, Rogueport!"

Mario hopped in. And the boat was out of the harbor. At sunset, Mario stepped out of the boat, to watch the sunset. Just as he began to look, something that appeared like a shooting star surrounded by white blades was flying straight towards the ship. Mario wanted to scream but couldn't. But when he finally got it out, a voice cut him off.

"Pipe down, bro, it is just me."

The star type thing came down to the boat, and it turned into a beautiful young woman, dressed in a black top and blue overalls, brown boots that came up to her knees, moonlight white hair tied in a ribbon, snow white skin, slender, and blue eyes. On her shoulder, was a yellow creature with a bolt as its tail, yellow all over, red cheeked, and had a blue sapphire star hanging from its neck. It was none other than Khira, Mario and Luigi's elder sister, and her companion, Sparky. She sat down where Mario was sitting and began to speak.

"Off to Rogueport again, are we?" She teased.

Mario did not reply.

"You're very quiet. That's not like you. What is the matter?" she asked full of concern.

"Why did you follow me?" he asked.

"I was headed for home when I saw you on the boat, looking at the sunset. Is it not pretty?" Mario turned away from her.

"So tell me, what's so important for you to go Rogueport?"

"I'm going to see Peach. But I don't want you there when I'm talking to her." He said.

"Fine. Don't worry about me. I'm going to buy something special for Sparky. But, I must request that you and I travel home together."

"Pika pi!"

After a while of talking and a few suns and moons that set, the boat finally pulled into the Rogueport harbor. Khira and Sparky waved goodbye and then went off in another direction while Mario went to the west side where the Excess Express was and got on. Wondering where Peach might be. He headed for the kitchen, where he was greeted by the waitress, Chef Shimi, and a few toads greeted him.

"Hello Mario! Would you like something to eat while this train heads to Poshley Heights?" Chef Shimi asked.

"No thanks, but maybe later. Tell me, have you seen this girl?" Mario held up a picture of Peach. Shimi studied the picture but shook his head.

"No sir, but maybe you should talk to the conductor. He sees everything on this train and doesn't let anything out of his sight."

"Thanks."

Mario went to the back of the train. Found the conductor waiting for him.

"Mario, old friend, how have you been? Need a favor?" the conductor asked.

Mario nodded and explained everything.

"Hmmm. Ah, of course! There was a beautiful young woman sitting in the train's balcony. She said that she was waiting for a man to arrive. I guess she was referring to you, Mario. Uh, go see if it is Princess Peach. I'll let you pass."

Mario thanked him and proceeded forward. He climbed the ladder onto the balcony, to the girl that was waiting for him.

There was Peach. Dressed in her usual pink dress, white gloves, golden crown, and her hair was up but it was blowing in the wind. After a while, it was she that broke the silence.

"Oh, Mario! You came to see me, you're so sweet!" Peach exclaimed.

"Peach, it's nice to see you again." Mario looked up at her.

"I just came up here so I could watch the mountains and feel the air. But you are here now, so there is no need to stay here. Let's go back to my room, and I'll explain why I invited you here."

Peach began climbing down the ladder with Mario behind her. In a few minutes they were in Peach's room. Peach sat down on the seats, near the window. Mario just stood there, wondering what she was going to say. Peach once again broke the silence.

"Oh, Mario, you don't have a place to sit. Hmm. Why don't you sit on my bed?" Peach suggested.

Mario raised an eyebrow and then knowing that Peach was serious; he advanced towards the bottom bed and sat on it. He looked at Peach and got the impression that she did not know what to say next.

"So, not that it isn't good to see you, why did you call me to meet you here?" Mario asked, curiously.

"Well, umm… Well you see… Mario…." She just couldn't get the words out of her mouth, whatever she was planning on saying at all.

"Are you alright, Peach? You know that you can come and talk to me about whatever problems you have." Mario said. "I'll always be there for you, no matter what."

"Oh, yes. I am fine, Mario. And believe me, I do appreciate that. I'm just trying to figure out how to put this."

Mario just waited and waited, still wondering what she was planning to say. But she turned her back for a moment and then all of a sudden turned around again, seriousness in her face.

"Mario, I want you to listen to me very clearly. Just please promise you won't freak out at what I'm about to say, but I just want you to know how I feel. You are not like the other men that try to court me and ask my hand in marriage. They're arrogant, rude, stupid, pumpous windbags that don't know their place and are quite the rudest people that you could ever meet. But then there's you, and you're so much different than that. What I'm trying to say is Mario; you are different from the other men. You are a very special man to me."

"What…"

But before someone could say another thing, the bell rang.

"_Bing Bong Bing Bong. _Attention passengers, we will be arriving Poshley Heights in a few minutes. We hope that your ride has been safe and most comfortable. Thank you for riding the Excess Express!"

"Meet me at the fountain." Peach said as soon as the train stopped.

Mario and Peach made it to the fountain and nobody was watching them.

"As I was saying somehow it's different with you. Mario, I've never loved or cared about anyone or anything the way that I feel about and love you," Peach said.

Mario felt himself blushing and turned his back to her.

"But," she said. Mario's heart sank. "I know that you would never love a girl like me. I mean look at me and look at you. We can't compare. You're my best friend, the man that rescues me all the time. I know that of all the girls that you've met are better looking and smarter and much more interesting than a girl like me. I mean, I'm a princess, and no one wants to live a life of a royal, and even if they did, they wouldn't marry a royal for love. They would just marry them for the throne and for riches. And I know that you're better than that, but still, I don't even think you love me..."

The next thing that Peach knew was that someone brought her face from not facing Mario and had both their hands on either side of her face, and that someone was pressing their lips to hers, except it wasn't just any someone, it was Mario. Peach was really surprised at first but didn't fight him. She loved him with all her heart, and ever since she first met Mario, she just knew that she loved him. First it was a simple admiration, then it turned into a crush, and then it turned into what she felt for him now. Love.

Peach slowly closed her eyes, and kissed him back as she had wanted to for so many years now. I guess that now after so many years of wanting this moment, she knew that he probably loved her as much as she loved him for so long.

And she smiled through the kiss, because he finally knew that she loved him.

And that kiss went on for a while, because that's how long the two of them had held their love for each other, so why stop now?

* * *

><p>That's it! I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED IT!<p>

Want another chapter? Press the review button and make that happen! I guarantee that you can remain an annonymous reviewer just review!

PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE!

UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!

Signed

Kagomehater4ever


	2. Kidnapping Again?

**My Love For You Never Dies**

Chapter 2: Kidnapping. Again?

**Author's note: Based on Super Mario Galaxy mixed with Paper Mario.**

**My huge thanks to the seven people who reviewed the last chapter! Thanks so much with your support! I will do my best to make this story amazing! Sorry it took so long! I am really busy with my other story!  
><strong>

**This chapter will be told in Mario's Point of View! In fact, the chapters will change from people's perspectives!  
><strong>

**Warning: Don't expect another chapter unless there's 5 or more reviews for each chapter.**

**Sadly, I don't own Mario. (cries hysterically) OK, I am done. I do own Khira, Mario and Luigi's sister and the story of course!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>We stayed like that for a long time, I honestly could've stayed that way forever. I had been holding this in for so long, I honestly don't how I managed to do it. I'd been in love with her from the first moment I'd met her, but I'd always felt that never could she feel that way for me. I was a simple plumber, not a prince, I couldn't offer her anything at all. After all, even though I was a hero, I never asked for any pay or any rewards from anyone because that's not who I am. Even though Luigi and Khira and I had enough to get by, we were really poor. There was really no other way to describe it. I'd always imagined that she would want out of someone like me. I had nothing to offer her, only a small home, and a family that I loved just as much as I loved her and who I know view her as if she was apart of the family as well. Khira and Daisy were her best friends, and Luigi I know was in love with Peach a very long time ago, but then got over it after seeing how much I really loved her, and after Khira said to him that Peach and him were not right for each other. And she was right, not only was Khira strong with fighting and keeping everyone safe, she had very interesting views on romantic relationships, and almost all the time she was right about them. She'd always told me to tell Peach how I felt but honestly I never believed her when she said that there was a 98% chance that Peach felt the same way about me. The other 2% percent was that Peach was kidnapped so much because she loved Bowser and just wanted to be with him. Well, she was kissing me back now, and not Bowser! So Khira was wrong and right at the same time!<p>

When we broke apart, she smiled and I smiled back at her.

"So I guess," she laughed. "That answers that question."

"Yes," I said. "But I can't believe you'd think I'd hate you because of the other guys flirting around with you and because you're a princess. I mean, you're my friend and the girl I love so, none of that really matters to me."

"You love me?" she asked surprised.

"With all my heart," I said confidently. "And I have ever since the day I first met you. You're unlike any girl I have ever met in my life, and that's what makes you so special and important to me."

"Oh Mario," she said with that smile on her face that I always loved.

"I like you wasn't sure about sharing my feelings because I was afraid you didn't feel the same way about me. I'm just an ordinary man with nothing to offer you."

"Do you think that even matters? Mario, I don't care about any of that, I only care about feelings. Even if we live on the streets of the Mushroom Kingdom for the rest of our lives, that wouldn't matter to me."

I smiled.

"Mario, I love you."

I smiled even more, and that's all I needed to hear. But then I realized, she had said I love you, and that I hadn't even said it back. I felt really embarrassed, but I wasn't used to this kind of thing. Sure I had girls falling in love with me all the time but honestly I never felt anything for any of them, and that's because I was in love with her and no one else would have my heart like she did. I had been holding it in me for so long and now that I knew she felt the exact same way about me, I had nothing that would be able to hold me back now. I was going to say what I had wanted to say to her since the very first time I had laid eyes on her.

"Peach," I said. "I..."

But as soon as I was about to say it, a gigantic gust of wind came out of nowhere, and pushed so far away from each other, it pushed me against one of the houses of Poshley Heights, and it unfortunately hit me against my head very hard, that I was unable to do anything to even move let alone fight whatever it was. Because I knew that whatever had caused that gust wasn't a friendly wind. It had to be Bowser. And sadly I had been hit so hard in the head that I couldn't do anything when I heard Bowser's evil laugh, and Peach's screaming.

"Bwahahahaha!" Bowser roared. "Look at the great Mario now! Oh come on Princess Peach, scream for your great hero to get up and save you now! Come on Princess, I want to hear you scream!"

"MARIO!" I heard her scream louder than anything and I couldn't even move to help her.

"Just shows how much he actually cares about you my dear!" Bowser laughed evilly. "Now you're coming with me!"

The last thing I heard was the screaming of my beloved Peach and the regret I felt because I couldn't do anything to save her and I didn't even get to tell her I loved her.

* * *

><p>That's it! I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED IT!<p>

Want another chapter? Press the review button and make that happen! I guarantee that you can remain an anonymous reviewer just review!

PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE!

UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!

Signed

Kagomehater4ever


	3. Please Let Me Go

**My Love For You Never Dies**

Chapter 3: Please Let Me Go

**Author's note: Based on Super Mario Galaxy mixed with Paper Mario.**

**My huge thanks to the seven people who reviewed the last chapter! Thanks so much with your support! I will do my best to make this story amazing! Sorry it took so long! I am really busy with my other story!  
><strong>

**This chapter will be told in my OC's perspective, Khira!  
><strong>

**Warning: Don't expect another chapter unless there's 5 or more reviews for each chapter.**

**Sadly, I don't own Mario. (cries hysterically) OK, I am done. I do own Khira, Mario and Luigi's sister and the story of course!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>We found him in Poshley Heights, and he had massive head trauma. How'd he end up like this? I'd find out when he would wake up. I was extremely worried about him, I wasn't even sure if he would even be able to think straight ever again. It looked as if his head had been smashed against a wall, and he had been bleeding but thankfully we found my brother and was able to save him from any further damage. I was relieved. I was scared about how Mario would've been if I hadn't followed him, and even though I knew that he told me not to, I sensed an evil presence following them, and I had no choice. As I and the doctors in Rogueport were still treating him, I began to wonder where exactly Peach was. Based on evidence in Poshley Heights, I knew that Bowser had without a doubt, kidnapped her once again. I knew when Mario woke up, he'd be wanting to know where she was and do everything he could to be able to get her back. But he was in no way shape or form ready to fight. This injury was way too severe this time, and we didn't have the power of the Star Spirits to help him this time. This time, I would have to heal him and make sure that I'd be with him until he'd been ready to fight again, and if we get lucky, he might be able to eat and drink something when he woke up.<p>

The worst part about healing my brother was that he was delirious, and he kept calling out Peach's name and begging for Bowser to leave her alone, and let them be together. I knew my brother loved Peach more than anything and I knew very well she felt the same way about him, and I began to wonder if that was the reason she called him out in the first place. Obviously if this was the case, it was a too easy opportunity to nearly kill Mario and kidnap Peach. Mario should've known better than to go somewhere without expecting Bowser would be there to ruin everything for him, it's happened nearly a million times so why should now be different than ever? It broke my heart to see Mario this way, and I couldn't really imagine what he'd be like when or if he would wake up, and I would have to make sure not to let him out of my sight lest he do something incredibly stupid that could end up hurting himself more than he already has.

The doctors told me to leave the room a bunch of times, but I always found ways to get back in. And once they told me that he would be alright, I was relieved but they told me that he could leave his bed for a while, until he, of course, recovered. Something that I already knew but would not take any chances when he woke up, if he woke up soon, I knew that his stubbornness would want him to rescue Peach and very soon at that. I couldn't let that happen. Believe me, Peach is my best friend in the entire world and I wanted to save her just as much as my brother did, but Mario was badly injured, and you cannot be worse injured than your head. Mario is honestly lucky to be alive. Now, what he needed now was time to recover and time to rest. And if it came to him putting up a fight, I would knock him out and chain him to the bed.

We'd lost our parents, and he and Luigi were the only family that I had left. I was not going to lose either one of them, and I'd put my life on the line to protect them.

* * *

><p>I was sitting by Mario's bed in the inn with Sparky lying on the bed with Mario looking really worried. I smiled slightly, Sparky had such a kind heart and he was always worried whenever this happened, which it hardly ever did. I too was getting nervous that Mario wouldn't wake up. My brother had suffered quite an injury, worse than he had ever had, and I was extremely worried. No matter how much of my healing powers I would use on his head and his other minor injuries, he would just stay asleep, tossing and turning, and saying nothing but my best friend's name. I felt powerless, there wasn't anything I could do to help him more. Sparky rested on Mario's chest and fell asleep, and I smiled slightly again. Sparky always knew how to make me smile, even if it was a little bit.<p>

Just as I was becoming more worried about my brother, I noticed something. This time, he wasn't delirious, this time, he was groaning as if he was getting out of bed. I looked over at him and I noticed that he was still groaning and he opened his eyes once, and then closed them again. But they widened and looked at me.

"Khira?" he asked weakly.

I smiled big and laughed.

"Mario! You're OK!" I said. "How do you feel?"

"It feels like my head is going to split in two," he said weakly again.

"Well, you hit your head really hard," I said. "Luckily you survived but you're really weak. You need to rest before you're really ready to get back on your feet again."

He nodded and then closed his eyes. Then they opened at light speed, and he tried to sit up but fell back in pain.

"Don't push yourself like that!" I yelled. "I told you, you were really injured and you have to stay in bed!"

"Khira!" he yelled. "Where's Peach?"

I stopped. I didn't want to have to tell him this, but I had to. I wasn't worried about putting up a fight with him, but I was worried that I was going to hurt him more than anyone could.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

I looked at him, and said the dreaded words.

"We didn't find her, Mario," I said. "I followed you, but I got there too late. The town was half destroyed, and I found you with blood coming out of your head, and without even hesitating I rushed you to a hospital to help with your injuries. And thankfully, I got you there in time. Any longer, I would've been too late. Anyway, I did everything I could to save you as well as all the doctors did, and here you are now. Sadly, I didn't find any traces of her, and most likely she's been kidnapped by Bowser again. I'm really sorry. This is my fault as well, if I had gotten there in time maybe I could've saved you both."

Mario looked half dead now.

"Brother?"

Mario still remained the same.

"Mario?"

"Why didn't you save her?"

"I would've. And you know that."

"But you didn't, and worse, neither did I."

"Mario, you can't blame yourself for this."

"Yes, I can," he said sadly. "I could've helped her, she was screaming in absolute fear and all I did was pass out because of this stupid injury."

"Mario, I swear to you, I will do everything I can to find her. But you are in no condition to fight right now."

Mario tried to get up again, and this time he was faster than before. But not fast enough, and I grabbed and put him back on the bed.

"Do you ever listen to me?" I said annoyed.

"You don't seem to understand, Khira," he said. "Peach is out there suffering!"

"DO YOU THINK I DON'T WANT TO SAVE HER, MARIO?"

"No."

"She's my best friend, and I want to save her, but you can't right now. And I can gather information on where she was last seen. You have to trust me."

"Please let me go," he pleaded.

"No, Mario. And I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" he said.

I smacked him across the face, and it knocked him out immediately. I felt bad, but he couldn't leave. I tied him to his bed, and left the room. And told the doctors to make sure that he was watched at all times and that he wasn't allowed to leave at all.

I would find out that she would be returned to my brother safely, and I would make sure that he would be with the love of his life again.

* * *

><p>That's it! I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED IT!<p>

Want another chapter? Press the review button and make that happen! I guarantee that you can remain an anonymous reviewer just review!

PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE!

UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!

Signed

Kagomehater4ever


	4. On the Job Without Mario

**My Love For You Never Dies**

Chapter 4: On the Job Without Mario

**Author's note: Based on Super Mario Galaxy mixed with Paper Mario.**

**My huge thanks to the seven people who reviewed the last chapter! Thanks so much with your support! I will do my best to make this story amazing! Sorry it took so long! I am really busy with my other story!  
><strong>

**Warning: Don't expect another chapter unless there's 5 or more reviews for each chapter.**

**Sadly, I don't own Mario. (cries hysterically) OK, I am done. I do own Khira, Mario and Luigi's sister and the story of course!**

**I'm going to hand the rest to our favorite girl, Khira!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>I decided that doing this job alone was not going to work out. And since Mario was out of the question, Luigi was the only other option in helping me. I had to figure out which direction Bowser could be going with Peach. The Koopa had many castles around this area since a year ago. I knew that finding him in the past was easy, but since he actually did something smart when it came to taking out Mario, I knew that maybe he had a better plan than in the past. Finding Peach was not going to be as easy as it was in the past. Now we really have a real challenge ahead of us. At least Sparky and I wouldn't be alone in doing this. I knew that Luigi would do anything to help me and Mario, even if he was busy with something else. So I wrote him a letter, and gave it to my good friend Parakarry who was surprisingly was in Poshley Heights delievering another message.<p>

_**Dear Luigi,**_

_**We have a serious problem, and we don't have Mario to help solve it. You need to get down here as soon as you possibly can and help me out. Meet in Poshley Heights as soon as you possibly can.**_

_**I will fill you in more when you get here.**_

_**That means you have to get here. Now.**_

_**Your beloved sister**_

_**Khira**_

And I told Parakarry to get it to Luigi as fast as he possibly could. This was serious. Peach was missing, Mario was severly injured and trying to escape the hospital, and I have no leads on where my best friend is.

I was worried as I always was about her. This whole situation was partly my fault. I was talking to Peach about a week ago and she was telling me how much she really loved Mario after everything that happened between them. The only thing stopping her was that she was afraid he didn't feel the same way about her. I scoffed and told her that he loved so much that he would give up his very life for her. I also told her that she shouldn't feel ashamed in loving him and that she should go ahead and tell him already. Because I knew a whole bunch of us were tired of waiting for one of them to make a move. I guess she picked the most far away place to confess her love for him. It was a good thing that I was in town otherwise Mario might not even still be here. Mario may be alive, but he's not himself. His head was hurt bad, and now I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep him locked up like a wild animal. I told the nurses to not let him out of their sight ever and to keep him locked up until I came back.

A few days later, I was still was still waiting for Luigi. And then I heard the train come in and I watched the passengers getting out and one of them was my incredibly late brother! I ran over to him and hugged him and told him how late he really was. I then decided that now was the perfect moment to explain to him everything. Of course he went and bought pasta from the stand, and I was very annoyed, but this is my brother we are talking about here. So anyway, we finally sat down in the lobby of the hotel and began to talk.

"So, Khira," he said. "You called me here for some reason. What is it?"

"Bowser has kidnapped the Princess once again," I began.

"And Mario can't solve this problem because?" Luigi asked.

"I told you in my letter, didn't I? He can't help us!"

"Why?"

"Because he's half brain dead that's why! And it is going to take weeks for the doctors to heal his head, and until then we need to work together to get any leads."

It took a few minutes for the information I told him to process in his head. He couldn't believe it.

"Is he alright?" he asked finally.

"Yes, but he's in no shape to fight or even begin to look for Peach," I said. "That means it's up to us now."

Luigi nodded in understanding. I knew what he was about to ask, and I knew he had a right to see him, but right now, we need to focus at the task at hand.

"I know you want to see how he is, but now is not the time to do so. We need to start going around and asking people what they saw."

He nodded again in understanding. Then he smiled, and I raised an eyebrow. And he explained why he was smiling.

"It's been a while since we've done a mission together. Just the two of us I mean."

I smiled back. Now it was time to get to work.

* * *

><p>We asked around, but no one had seen anything. We tried asking people who were leaving if they had seen anything a few days ago, but they all gave the same answer every single time we asked them. It was hard for me to believe that Bowser, public enemy #1 would go unseen by a huge city such as Poshley Heights. The sun was setting in the horizon and that meant that this search was completely hopeless. I was about ready to give up when Luigi approached me and said he had found someone who had seen something. I then recognized him as the Rich Bomb-Bomb's son. Bub, I believe his name was. It was time to question the only witness that we had been looking for for half the day. Bub had said that while he was playing with his train set on the Museum steps near the fountain where everyone said that Mario and Peach were, that he noticed something strange. He noticed people that he hadn't really noticed before, and that there was a old figure in a black cloak that was slowly putting people to sleep with magic, and that was another person that was coming closer to the fountain and grabbed the girl, and knocked Mario against the wall. And that if he hadn't been hiding he probably wouldn't have seen anything at all. When I asked him where he went on the way out, he replied that he disappeared in a bunch of dark magic with the old Koopa witch by his side.<p>

"Are you positive?" I asked him.

"That's what I saw Ma'am."

Great, that explains why no one knew what I was talking about.

"If I could ask you to describe these people, could you?"

He did, and described them as the people that I knew so well and hated the same amount. The descriptions that were given matched the way Bowser and his right hand woman, Kammy Koopa. And if they disappeared like that, then we really have no leads on where they went. If Bub is telling the truth, then Luigi and I didn't even know where to start.

Great. Just wondeful. Fantastic even.

* * *

><p>That's it! I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED IT!<p>

Want another chapter? Press the review button and make that happen! I guarantee that you can remain an anonymous reviewer just review!

PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE!

UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!

Signed

Kagomehater4ever


	5. Get With the Program

**My Love For You Never Dies**

Chapter 5: Get With the Program

**Author's note: Based on Super Mario Galaxy mixed with Paper Mario.**

**My huge thanks to the seven people who reviewed the last chapter! Thanks so much with your support! I will do my best to make this story amazing! Sorry it took so long! I am really busy with my other story!  
><strong>

**Warning: Don't expect another chapter unless there's 5 or more reviews for each chapter.**

**I bet you're all wondering what has happened to our beloved friend, Peach. Well, you're about to find out.**

**Sadly, I don't own Mario. (cries hysterically) OK, I am done. I do own Khira, Mario and Luigi's sister and the story of course!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>It has been five days since Luigi and Khira started their investigation of finding Peach minus their brother, Mario. It was sad, but they had no choice. They didn't know what their friend and Princess has gone through, but they knew that they had to find her. Not only for the safety of the kingdom, but for their brother. They knew how much she really meant to him, and vice versa, and so they knew that they had to find her. No matter what they had to do.<p>

But they had no idea how seriously the enemy was taking the game. They had no idea just how much Bowser had in store for them.

* * *

><p>When Peach awoke, nothing mattered, she didn't care where she was, or what happened to her, because one thing was on her mind. Mario.<p>

"MARIO!" she screamed as she slowly realized he wasn't there.

She felt horrible and that this was completely her fault. She had told him to meet her so that she could tell him how she felt, not to be kidnapped again by Bowser. After he was knocked out Bowser had Kammy Koopa put a spell on Peach to knock her out for several hours, and now here she was. In a dark room and found she was on some sort bed, which although was comfortable, was not as comfortable as her very own bed, and that didn't even matter because she didn't even want to be here in the first place. She wanted to be back with Mario, and only be with Mario not here! What was she to do? It was almost pitch black in her room and it was hard to see anything. The only sort of light was coming from the moon glimmering in the window, but that was completely ruined by the iron bars. They were probably back at Bowser's castle for the thousandth time again, but there was nothing she could do about it. After all, there were about a million different castles that Bowser probably owned since Mario would destroy them, only to have Bowser rebuild them again and again. But that wasn't the problem. The real problem was that she had been kidnapped and there was no way that Mario would be able to find her. She felt tears running down her face. She thought of Mario, and was scared that Mario might be dead. If Mario was dead, what was there to live for? Survive for? And now that she was Bowser's prisoner, she really had no idea what he had in store for her.

The reader now probably wants to know what exactly happened to Peach since she confessed her love to Mario at Poshley Heights. Well, we will now tell you.

Bowser had as usual, made plans to kidnap Peach and finally be rid of Mario. If that wasn't all, he was also making plans to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. But to do that, he needed a queen by his side. And what better choice than the lovely Princess Peach? But, now, he was sick and tired of Mario interfering with his plans and always saving the day and getting the girl. He was tired of Mario being alive and decided to play dirtier than he had ever played in this game. Yes, he planned to kill Mario and kidnap the Princess. And Luigi and Khira got lucky. Because Bowser's followers were sent to their home to try to kill them. Thankfully, Luigi had gotten on a boat to Rogueport the time that they attacked their house. And that was because his sister had sent him a note asking him for his assistance. In a very strange and lucky way, Khira saved both of her brothers' lives. But as she well knew, she was unable to save her best friend's.

Bowser thinking Mario was dead, was now planning to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. But was going to wait for a little while. Which shall all be revealed to you sooner or later, just not now.

Peach sobbed in her chamber. Where was she? What would become of her? What would happen to the kingdom? And more importantly, was her beloved even still alive?

As she was pondering what was going to happen, she heard the sound of keys jingling. The next thing she heard was the unlocking of a lock, and finally the door being opened. It was a large, iron door, and so it took a lot of strength to push it open. Peach was then surprised to find that it took the two Hammer Bros, and Koopa Patrol that were there to be able to open that door. She cringed at the small amount of light coming from one of the torches the Koopa Patrol were holding. And she now knew why they were there. She was going to be escorted.

"Princess Peach," one of the guards said. "King Bowser demands your presence."

Peach didn't know what to do, she couldn't defend herself. There were too many of them, but she knew that Bowser would never do anything serious. She knew that even though Bowser was an extremely evil individual, she knew that he would never do anything to harm her. Well, one thing she was right about, Bowser was not going to harm her. However, she was wrong about him not doing something serious.

She slowly walked to the door and walked out of it, and was surprised when she was stopped. She then felt her hands being bound by one of them.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused.

"Don't think we don't know about your many escape attempts Princess," one of the Hammer Bros. said.

"We're just being on the safe side," the other one said.

"It's not that we want to Princess, it's just that we have orders," said a Koopa Troopa. "So this is nothing personal."

Peach sighed. And she knew that there was no fooling them. Even though she was kidnapped many times, that didn't mean she didn't try escaping. What she didn't understand was how Bowser actually understood that now. She didn't think she could try escaping now.

They lead her down the hall, which would have been pitch black if not for the torches on each of the walls. She looked around, and she wondered what exactly Bowser intended to do with her. She was for the first time, very scared. The hall went on for awhile, until finally they reached a door. A fancy looking door at that, and it seemed to her to be extremely important. She then reminded herself that she was being taken to Bowser. The two Koopa Patrol each took one of the huge handles and opened the door. They then gestured for Peach to go in. She was sure that if she refused, they would become more rough with her. They too were acting completely different as well. It didn't seem at all like them. So she walked in.

Of all the times she had been kidnapped, she can't remember being taken to the throne room. All the time she would be locked up in some room and Bowser would just come to brag about his plans and beg her to talk to him and finally agree to be his queen. She of course would always decline, and would always wait for Mario to come and rescue her. But, now, she wasn't even sure the current state her beloved was in. She tried to remain positive and keep the horrid thought that Mario could be dead out of her mind. She wouldn't believe it.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the voice of the person she despised more than anything in the whole world.

"Princess Peach! You're looking as lovely as ever! Please have a seat next to your cuddly old Bowser!" he said, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Cut the sweet talk, Bowser. I think we both know by now that it does nothing," she replied coldly.

He smirked evily. And she tried to contain her disgust, but it was extremely difficult.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed evily. "You never change, Princess!"

"Nor do I plan on it," she snapped.

"One thing that I've always loved about you Peach, is your spirit," Bowser said, standing up from his throne. "But today, that fine spirit is sadly about to be broken."

Peach's eyes widened. What was he talking about?

"You see, I'm tired of waiting, and it's time for you to get with the program."

She had no idea what he was talking about, but now, she was truly scared. She had no idea what was going to happen to her now.

"Guards, bring her forward, and while you're actually awake now, go fetch Kammy Koopa and a couple of Magikoopas!"

The two Koopa Patrol that had brought her in now grabbed her and began to bring her to Bowser. She then fought harder than she had ever fought before. She wouldn't let this monster touch her or take control of her. She loved Mario, and that thought alone was her source to her immense struggle with the guards. But even though her efforts were commendable, they were not enough to stop Bowser's guards. And in enough time, she was brought in front of the Koopa King himself.

"Hold her, and make sure she doesn't escape!" he barked.

"YES SIR!"

"Now, my dear Peach, tell me who you love more than anything. And keep in mind, that there is a right answer." Bowser got down to her level, and was right in front of her face.

She smirked in defiance.

"Sure, I'll tell you who I love, and it's not you. I love Mario with all my heart and soul, and there's nothing you can do to change that!"

Bowser laughed evily, and when he attempted to steal a kiss, she spit in his face.

"Wrong answer, Peach," he said, whipping his face. "But don't worry, you'll get the right answer soon."

"HAIL BOWSER!"

Peach froze. She knew that voice all too well. It was Bowser's right hand, Kammy Koopa herself.

"Ah, you finally arrived you old hag!"

Peach looked behind her and saw Kammy and a bunch of Magikoopas.

"Your awfulness!" the band of Magikoopas shouted. "What is your bidding?"

"Princess Peach still refuses to love me. My subjects, do you know what she said to me?"

"What, your bad breathness?"

"She said that she was in love with Mario!"

"BOOOOOOO!"

"I think it's time she got with the program, don't you think?"

"YEAAAAAAAHHH!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"!'

"Excellent then. You all know what to do then?"

"YES YOUR CRABINESS!"

"Good, now proceed with the preparations, Kammy!"

"YES SIR!"

Kammy looked directly at Peach and cackled wickedly. Peach knew that in a few moments, she wouldn't even know who she was anymore. She knew exactly what they were going to do, and she was scared out of her mind. And the worst part about it, was that she could do nothing to save herself.

"Bring her forward!"

Peach was thrown to the floor in front of Kammy Koopa. She was so desperate at this point, that she resorted to useless begging.

"Please," she begged. "Don't do this to me."

"I'm so sorry my dear, but I think you know by now such requests don't work on me," Kammy said.

Peach then began to cry. There was nothing more that she could do.

_Mario, I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me. I love you so much. I'm so sorry._

"MAGIKOOPA! SURROUND THE PRINCESS!"

They surrounded her in a circle, and Peach's sobbing increased. She knew that she was going to be converted, and so she made her last thoughts about her beloved Mario.

They all pointed their wands at Peach, and she shut her eyes, preparing for it. And then she felt a tingling feeling throughout her entire body, and then her mind.

And then everything went black.

Peach was then placed under hypnosis, and a very powerful one at that.

"Peach," Kammy said. "Peach, can you hear me?"

"Uh huh," Peach said monotone.

"Excellent," Kammy said. "Now listen to me very carefully. You are now under my control. You are now longer Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom. From this moment forward, you will be known as Queen Peach of the Koopa Kingdom. And also, you are now the wife of his Foulness, King Bowser. Do you understand?"

"Uh huh," Peach said, monotone. "Yes master."

"And also, you will be a complete and loyal servant to his Foulness. You will be his slave practically, and you will love him as he has loved you all these years. The Mushroom Kingdom now means nothing to you, and all of the friends and people you cared about mean nothing to you now. That loyalty you felt towards those people you will now feel towards the koopas, do you understand Peach?"

"Yes master," Peach said again in monotone.

"And one last thing, to the matter of your lover Mario. Those feelings you had for him are now a thing of the past. You will feel nothing towards him, but anger and hatred. From now on, he is your enemy. Your feelings towards Mario, are now for your King and Master, Lord Bowser. And when the time is right, you will face Mario and you will kill him. Do you understand?"

After a few moments, she replied.

"Yes...master," Peach said.

"Very good, very good. Now, when I snap my fingers you will awaken and you will do everything that I have told you to do, do you understand?"

"Yes," Peach said.

Kammy snapped her fingers, and the Magikoopas ceased their hypnosis spell.

Peach then collasped to the floor. Bowser, who had watched the whole thing was smiling wickedly and was excited to no end. But when she fell, he became confused.

"Kammy! You old hag! What happened to her?"

"Nothing Lord Bowser. She's just unconscious. She's reacting to the hypnosis, but she will be awakened as a completely new Peach."

"Very good."

And just moments later, Peach opened her eyes. But they were no longer blue, but they were now blood red. Kammy approached her very cautiously.

"My queen? Are you alright?"

Peach looked at her, and smiled the most evil smile.

"Look at you, Kammy. Showing concern. Most unlike you. But it is customary to show such for your queen!"

Bowser's eyes widened. It worked!

Peach then looked at Bowser, and lust grew in her eyes, and she bowed.

"My king, and master, I'm sworn to you. What is your bidding?"

Bowser cackled.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! It actually worked! Kammy, your plan was a success! I shall be sure to reward you later!"

But then Bowser noticed that Peach's hands were still bound.

"What are you doing? Untie her!"

"Yes, Lord Bowser!"

And as soon as she was, she bowed to him again, walked over and kissed his hand.

"I love you, my master," Peach said. "Whatever it is you desire, I shall make it happen. Your happiness is my happiness. Come. Bid me do anything for you."

"Well, my queen. There is one thing you could do to swear your loyalty."

"Name it, and it shall be."

"I want you to get rid of the Mario brothers and their sister! Mario, I believed I took care of, but you can never be too sure! When the time is right, you will show no mercy and you will take out all three of them!"

Peach rose, the hatred boiling in her newly colored eyes.

"Your wish is my command, my king," she said. "I depart!"

But Bowser grabbed her arm.

"Now hold on, dear," Bowser said. "I didn't mean now. I was just wanting to see your loyalty. Now I will ask you again. Who do you love with all your heart. And there is a right answer."

Peach kissed his hand over and over again.

"I love you, my king. You're my everything. Men I've loved before are in no comparison to you."

Bowser grinned evily.

"That's what I thought. Very good. Now, my next command is that you remove your crown!"

"Yes, master," Peach said.

The crown that once symbolized her was now gone, and it now meant nothing to her. It showed when she tossed it to the side.

"Kammy! Bring forward the crown and toss this one!"

"Yes, Lord Bowser!"

Kammy brought forward the crown that was meant for the queen of the Koopas. Bowser was more thrilled than ever.

"Kneel, Peach," he said.

And she did so.

"I crown you Queen Peach, ruler of the Koopa Kingdom!"

And each Koopa that was in the room all bowed down before their new ruler.

"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!" Kammy shouted.

"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"

Peach rose, and kissed Bowser full on the lips.

"My king," she cooed.

It was clear that the old Peach was gone, and in her place was a cold hearted monster and now loyal servant to Bowser, who hated Mario and wanted to kill him.

Queen Peach now was beginning to make plans to hunt Mario and his siblings down and kill them all. Once that was done, nothing would stand in her way of conquering all the Mushroom Kingdom in the name of her King and Master.

* * *

><p>That's it! I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED IT!<p>

Oh dear. What a horrible person I am! Hehehe. Don't worry! Things will be better! I promise!

Want another chapter? Press the review button and make that happen!

PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE!

UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!

Signed

Kagomehater4ever


	6. New enemy?

**My Love For You Never Dies**

Chapter 6: New enemy?

**Author's note: Based on Super Mario Galaxy mixed with Paper Mario.**

**My huge thanks to the seven people who reviewed the last chapter! Thanks so much with your support! I will do my best to make this story amazing! Sorry it took so long! I am really busy with my other story!  
><strong>

**Warning: Don't expect another chapter unless there's 5 or more reviews for each chapter.**

**I bet you're all wondering what has happened to our beloved friend, Peach. Well, you're about to find out.**

**Sadly, I don't own Mario. (cries hysterically) OK, I am done. I do own Khira, Mario and Luigi's sister and the story of course!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Completely unaware of what had happened with Peach, Khira, Luigi and Sparky kept up their search for the missing Princess. Mario was still in the hospital, and he was ultimately depressed and could do nothing to help find Peach and escape from his prison. It had only been a matter of weeks since Khira had knocked him out, and since then, he was not allowed to leave and was kept under constant supervision. Khira got multiple reports through Parakarry because she had asked him (in exchange for a great deal of money) to keep an eye on her brother until she and Luigi found Peach. She was determined to find her and unite her and Mario. She knew how much the two loved each other and were just too shy to admit it to each other. She pushed her best friend to finally confess her feelings for Mario, and when she finally did it, Bowser just had to go and ruin it. Now as usual, it was up to her to fix things. She just hoped that Peach was ok.<p>

"Khira, do you have any idea where you're going?" Luigi said.

"No, cause someone didn't want to stop and ask directions or even get a map!" Khira said angrily, her long, black coat flowing through her anger.

"Well, I thought I knew the way well enough!" Luigi shouted back.

"You never even left Rogueport! How could you possibly know the directions for the towns around it?!"

"Look, we're not going to get anywhere if we keep arguing! The next stop we make, we'll get a map and ask directions. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Khira and Luigi had somehow made it to Petalburg without bickering. They were still asking around if they had seen anything suspicious in the last few days. They went off in different directions asking people left and right, but still no luck was found. Eventually they just asked for directions or for a map to help them get around. They knew their brother knew the way from Rogueport to anywhere else in this world, but they didn't so they needed some serious assistance. When all of a sudden, Sparky started to run off in the opposite direction as Luigi and Khira were going.

"Sparky?" Khira called as the creature ran further away. "Sparky! Come back!"

Luigi then turned around as Khira shouted after her companion.

"Khira, what's wrong?" Luigi said.

"Something is wrong! Sparky never runs away unless there is a huge evil nearby that even he can't handle!" Khira yelled. "Sparky! Come back! Tell me what's wrong!"

"PIKA!" Sparky shouted in fear. "PIKA!"

Khira's eyes widened, and she knew that Sparky sensed something that was not going to be easy to beat. Sparky had told her that a powerful evil source and she knew that it was coming with a vengeance. Sparky was not only Khira's best friend, but also was her second pair of eyes and ears. Sparky had the ability to sense evil and was able to tell what level of evil it was so that Khira, Mario and Luigi would know how to defeat it. It was very rare for Sparky to tell them to retreat, but when he did, it often meant horrible trouble.

"What it is, Khira?" Luigi said.

"We have to leave," Khira said.

"What?" Luigi responded, confused.

"NOW!"

But it was too late. The previous sunny sky was completely run over by millions of dark clouds so that no trace of sun was visible. The once peaceful and warm breeze turned into strong, destructive winds that started to tear up the trees and the roofs of people's houses. Then a blaze of thunder and lightning struck the house of the kind Old Mayor of Petalburg and started to catch fire. The citizens began screaming and panicking.

"Khira! Is he still in there?" Luigi shouted over the wind.

"I don't know!" Khira shouted back, but she wasn't going to take any chances.

To help and protect those in need: that was her mission and motto.

Then the other houses around the Mayor's house started to catch fire as well. Khira noticed the water behind her and her panic started to fade. She could save the mayor and the village, but she couldn't save the whole entire population. Whoever was behind this attack was willing to destroy and kill every single person in the village. For once, she was happy that Mario wasn't here and that Luigi was. Luigi was the best one of getting people out of crisis.

"Luigi, you have to fight against this wind and try to get everyone as far away from here as possible! Once you're done, come back here and we'll figure out what to do! Do you understand me? I will try to put the fires!"

"Roger that!"

And with he was gone to do what he was instructed to do.

Khira then began to use her magic to try to fight against this mysterious storm.

_Something isn't right. I can feel it. _

She grabbed her staff and placed both of her hands around it. She closed her eyes and focused on the water.

"Oceans, rivers, water galore

Please help me, oh please

Your help will prevent much gore

Let this fire end with water's release!"

And with her spell, the wind picked up but it was not the mysterious wind but rather the wind that comes whenever Khira uses her magic. Her silver hair and her black coat flowing fericiously in the wind. She opened her eyes and the power was charged into her staff. Sparky came out of nowhere and jumped on her shoulder, shaking in fear.

"I know, old friend," she said. "But I can't leave the village like this."

She jumped into the air, spun three times and the water burst out of her staff, hiting everywhere affected with fire as she spun. The fires slowly began to go out, and she summoned more water from the river and put out the fire on the bridge. She ran into the Mayor's house and picked up his body.

_He is still alive, thank the stars._

She ran out of the house and put the Mayor down.

"I'll be right back," she said.

She ran past the water of the nearby river, dragging it as she ran. She ran to the other side of the village and aimed her water at the houses. She slowly stopped her pace, heavily breathing. Although the fires were put out, the damage had been done. The village was in ashes and it would take quite a while to repair everything that had happened. Khira put the staff back onto her belt of weapons and ran back and found the Mayor, still unconscious. She began carrying him back to the entrance of the village. Khira began to wonder The only question she had was who had done this?

As she was pondering the who, Luigi suddenly appeared.

"Luigi! How did it go?" Khira said, clearly out of breath.

"All of them are fine, but it wasn't easy getting them out of here with the strong winds. You saved the Mayor, I see."

"Yes. Where did you send them?"

"Down the Rogueport tunnel, they managed to make it through the tunnels. They're going to be alright for now."

She nodded.

"We have to get him there as well. We need to get out of here."

"Khira, who do you think did this?" Luigi pondered.

For once, Khira had no right answer and no obvious solution.

"Your guess is as good as mine. But what I do know is that this enemy is not to be underestimated."

"You're right about that," said a nearby voice.

Luigi and Khira both gasped in shock and their eyes widened. Sparky hid his face in Khira's shoulder as she slowly turned her head to where the sound of the voice was coming from. Once her eyes fell upon what she saw, she nearly stopped breathing. She looked in horror at what she saw.

It was a woman, dressed completely in black stood before them. She was dressed in black armor that was short sleeved on the top part and revealed the pale skin of her arms. The bottom metal skirt went to about an inch above her knees and she wore black leggings underneath them. On her feet, she wore spiked black heels that were covered in sharp spikes. Her blonde hair was pulled back but didn't cover her ruby red earrings, and on her head, she wore the crown of the queen of the Koopas.

She then lifted her face and revealed a pair of bright red eyes. She smirked the most evil smile at the people horrified at seeing her.

Khira stepped forward and tried to comprehend what was in front of her.

"Peach?"

* * *

><p>That's it! I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED IT!<p>

Oh dear. What a horrible person I am! Hehehe. Don't worry! Things will be better! I promise!

Want another chapter? Press the review button and make that happen!

PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE!

UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!

Signed

Kagomehater4ever


	7. An Unexpected Turn

**My Love For You Never Dies**

Chapter 7: An Unexpected Turn

**Author's note: Based on Super Mario Galaxy mixed with Paper Mario.**

**My huge thanks to the seven people who reviewed the last chapter! Thanks so much with your support! I will do my best to make this story amazing! Sorry it took so long! I am really busy with my other story!  
><strong>

**Warning: Don't expect another chapter unless there's 5 or more reviews for each chapter.**

**I bet you're all wondering what has happened to our beloved friend, Peach. Well, you're about to find out.**

**Sadly, I don't own Mario. (cries hysterically) OK, I am done. I do own Khira, Mario and Luigi's sister and the story of course!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>As she observed her best friend's evil smile and new appearence, Khira was slowly trying to comprehend what was in front of her. She had no idea what had happened to Peach but she knew one thing: the person in front of her was not the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom that everyone knew and loved. Sure, she looked like Peach and spoke like she did when Khira had talked to her about Mario a few days ago. But it was the eyes that couldn't fool her. Those eyes that had once been filled with love, care and happiness had been replaced with anger, hate and pure evil. She also saw that murder was in her eyes and that was what terrified her the most. Khira had no idea what had happened to the old Peach that was her best friend, and who exactly this person was in front of them. All she could think about was Mario and when she delievered the news to him, he would be more than devastated.<p>

"Princess!" Luigi shouted. "Thank goodness you're alright! We've been looking everywhere for you! What's with the clothe..." Luigi was interrupted as he began to run towards her by his sister's arm. "What are you doing?"

"Don't go near her, Luigi," Khira said. "That is not Peach."

"What do you..."

"Look at her eyes if you think I'm lying."

Luigi looked at what his sister was trying to point out to him. His eyes widened at the sight and was frightened by the coldness of her eyes and how different they were. The original kind and sweet princess had become a cold hearted and evil queen. He took a step back also trying to understand what had happened to turn her into this. Luigi noticed Sparky huddled on Khira's shoulder, hating the evil energy that was had come when she arrived in Petalburg.

"If you're done staring, why don't we have a little more fun?" Peach snickered, tossing her hair back over in shoulder and closing her eyes in disgust. "It's so boring watching you. I can believe my king picked such weak and boring people to be his arch rivals. This shouldn't take too long."

"King?" Luigi asked.

"What shouldn't take too long?" Khira asked in caution.

Peach looked back at her with an evil smirk, showing her teeth and Khira could see the desire for murder in her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? Killing you both won't be that much trouble," Peach said, once again revealing her cold looking red eyes.

Both Luigi and Khira's eyes went to the size of dinner plates when she charged at them with incredible speed. Peach then shot hot flames of fire at them out of her hands which thankfully, they both dodged. But she didn't stop or run out of fire. Her fire was similar to Bowser's fire which confirmed Khira and Luigi's worst fears: Bowser had gotten to her and now she was working for him. Luigi knew that if Bowser had ordered Peach to kill him and Khira, he most likely sent forces to find Mario and kill him too. When Peach began throwing fire balls at them, Khira pulled out her staff and repelled the fire with a gigantic wave of water. But Peach just ran right through it and charged at Khira with a sword.

"Could you at least make it a little bit more interesting for me?" Peach said mockingly. "Come on. I know you can put on at least a little show. I've seen you fight and this is all you got?"

That triggered Khira's anger in a way that ruined her sense of judgement. Peach or not, there was no one who get away with saying that and not recieve some sort of punishment. She wanted her true strength?

"Oh," Khira said, smirking. "You want an entertaining show? Well, you got one!"

She pulled out her sword from her belt to even the fighting field. She clashed swords with her best friend and they began fighting as if they had been at war with each other for centuries. Each one had the other at death's grip several times before the other took the offensive back.

"Luigi! Take Sparky and the Mayor and get out of here!"

"But you..."

"NOW! I'M NOT SAYING IT AGAIN!"

Sparky hopped on Luigi's back as he ran to to Mayor's unconscious body and then ran for the hills. But he wasn't going to leave his sister to die and he was going to get her help.

Khira and Peach had continued to fight until they came at each other so hard that they pushed each other back to the tops of two different houses so they could catch their breath and look at each other.

"Wow," Peach said, panting. "You're pretty good. It seems you can do more than cast spells to put out fire. I'm impressed, you're the best fighter I've ever faced. It's quite a shame that you're my Lord Bowser's enemy. You would be an amazing addition to his army. Oh, well. It's nothing personal, it's just that you're the mortal enemy of my King. Sorry."

"What happened to you, Peach?" Khira demanded, hoping to get some answers before they had to fight again. "What did he do to you?"

Peach smirked evilly again. "It's not a question of what he did to me but you despicable people did to him."

"What are you talking about?"

"You honestly dare to pretend like you don't even know? You invaded the Koopa Kingdom multiple times causing much terror and horror across my people and of my King! You even tried taking it over and tried making it apart of your own kingdom! And worst of all, you kidnapped me and brainwashed me into being the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom! You even tried making me fall in love with that beast Mario! And now, my king can no longer tolerate your treachery against him, his innocent people and his queen! I, Peach, Queen of the Koopas, swear that I will not rest until I have put the fear and agony in your people like you did mine, or until you and your brothers are dead!"

Khira stood there in absolute disbelief. Bowser had completely brainwashed Peach to the point where she didn't even remember who she really was. Not to mention the story was completely backwards in Peach's mind and now she knew that Peach had the motive and ability to try to kill her and her brothers. But she would never let that happen. She would try to convince her with more words before they had to fight again.

"Peach! Stop this nonsense! You've been hypnotized! You're not the Queen of the Koopas and you're not in love with Bowser! Try to remember, please! You're Princess Peach Toadstool, beloved Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom! You're my best friend and you love my brother Mario with all your heart! He's worried sick about you..."

"KING BOWSER WARNED ME ABOUT YOUR MIND TRICKS! ENOUGH WITH THE LIES!"

Peach threw more fireballs and now activated her armor to be completely covered with spikes. She charged at Khira like a mad woman, and Khira although horrified at what had happened to her best friend, knew that she couldn't let her guard down. So, she made the painful decision to fight back with everything she had. She pulled out her staff and began saying a quick enchanment. She closed her eyes and quickly focused.

_So stars, hide your fires_

_Do not punish her for false desires_

_But give me strength to hold her power back_

_For she is a friend I cannot attack_

She hovered up into the air and spun three times, and just as Peach came charging towards her, her eyes turned bright white and she aimed the staff at her. Powerful electricity came at a fast speed out of the staff and shocked her badly. She screamed a horrible scream and it pained Khira to hear it, but she had no choice. She had to weaken her enough in order to escape and hold her off for a little while. As the electricty stopped, Peach fell to the ground, twitching in pain from the after effects of Khira's enchantment. But Khira was also weakened by the spell and it took more energy out of her than she had originally expected. She fell to the ground as well and struggled to move. But to her atonishment, Peach was able to get up and she slowly started walking toward her. This time, with a spike that had fallen off her armor in the fall. She was barely limping, but she could still move and she still had the murder in her eyes.

"I'm impressed once again," she said weakly. "But you still have to die."

Khira tried to move but it wasn't possible. She prepared for the end and she hoped Luigi and Mario would be able to take care of this mess on their own.

"Say goodbye..."

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

"YOSHI!"

Khira couldn't move but she knew those voices better than anyone else.

Luigi came charging on Yoshi's back to the scene of the intense battle that just occured between his sister and his brother's love. He managed to come up to Khira and grabbed her from off the ground before Peach managed to kill her. Khira could barely keep her eyes open but she knew that her brother hadn't abandoned her and saved her life. For once in their whole time being siblings, she was thankful that he hadn't listened to her. Yoshi ate some nearby fruit and chucked it at it Peach who was still attempting to catch them and they ran for the hills.

"Good job, Yoshi! Next stop, Rogueport!"

"Yoshi!"

And as they raced towards the pipe, Luigi looked down at his sister. He had never, ever seen her this weak or this exhausted after a battle before.

"Khira, what happened?"

"Simple. I got my ass kicked by the new Queen of the Koopas and my best friend." She sighed. "Mario is not going to be happy to hear this."

"We have to go rescue him before Bowser's troops find him," Luigi said. "Yoshi, to the train station and fast!"

"No," Khira said, weakly. "We don't have three days and we need to get to Poshley Heights now. Yoshi, head for the Rogueport sewers. There's a shortcut and you need to hurry!"

"YOSHI YOSHI!"

And their old friend dashed to the pipe back to Rogueport as the three of them hoped that Mario was alright.

* * *

><p>That's it! I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED IT!<p>

Wow. Things are getting much worse. Oh, well. But Yoshi is finally in the story!

Want another chapter? Press the review button and make that happen!

PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE!

UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!

Signed

Kagomehater4ever


	8. On the Run

**My Love For You Never Dies**

Chapter 8: On the Run

**Author's note: Based on Super Mario Galaxy mixed with Paper Mario.**

**My huge thanks to the seven people who reviewed the last chapter! Thanks so much with your support! I will do my best to make this story amazing! Sorry it took so long! I am really busy with my other story!  
><strong>

**Warning: Don't expect another chapter unless there's 5 or more reviews for each chapter.**

**Sadly, I don't own Mario. (cries hysterically) OK, I am done. I do own Khira, Mario and Luigi's sister and the story of course!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Mario sat helplessly in his hospital room that he had deemed to be his prison. He hadn't left the room in three days and all he would do was cry in agony and misery and then lay on the bed because Khira had told the staff to tie him to his bed so that he wouldn't try anything reckless. He had calmed down and so they let him out of the ropes, but still kept him tightly locked in his prison and did not permit him to leave. The staff had taken the large bandages off of his head. His injuries were starting to heal on his body, but the damage in his heart was beyond repair. Mario constantly thought of Peach and how he prayed to the Stars day and night that she was alright.<p>

What happened to Peach? Was she hurt? Did Bowser do something to her? And why did Bowser use such aggressive tactics against him this time? That had never happened before. If Bowser did that to him, would he do the same to Peach? Mario worried constantly and sometimes it got so bad, he almost cried. He hated all this uncertainty. And what of Khira and Luigi? Khira promised that she would bring Peach back to him before she sucker punched him across the face. Where were they now and did they find her? Was she alright? Would she forgive him for not being able to fully protect her this time?

_Will she forgive me for not saying 'I love you' right away?_

Mario hated not knowing things and when he didn't, he would go stir crazy. He didn't know what to do and he wanted to go outside and try to find a way to catch up with Luigi and Khira. This whole mess was all his fault, so he felt that at least he should fix it. Mario looked around his prison with a look of hopelessness. Since they let him off the ropes, he'd tried multiple times to escape, but to no avail. The walls were hard as rock and the window was made a glass material that could not easily be broken. He sighed.

_There has to be some way out of here. Khira and Luigi couldn't have gotten that far. If I get out of here, I could help with the search for Peach?_

But Mario was out of ideas; he had tried every single thing he could think of to get out of his room. He had to try to think of another one and fast, because the nurse was about to make her rounds again and he was caught trying to escape again, they might put the ropes back on. Mario forced himself to think of an original idea, which was not going to be easy. Khira had designed this hospital herself in case anyone got hurt and needed immediate care or shelter. If Khira wanted you to stay put, you definetly would do so. Getting out of the hospital would be the same as outsmarting Khira, both of which were near impossible to accomplish. But Mario was determined to get out and begin the quest to find Peach. There was no other option: he HAD to find her and tell her that he loved her. Then, he would never let her go again.

Just as Mario was about to try formulating another plan, a scream came from outside his room. He jumped and immediately knew that something was very wrong. He then walked over to the bolted door and placed his ear against it to see if he could hear what was going on. The screaming he recognized was the very kind Toad woman who had been taking care of him since Khira left. As Mario leaned closer, he heard voices.

"Hey there sweetheart. We're know you're working so hard but we're kind of in a hurry. So do as we say and answer all of our questions, and we are not going to hurt you," the voice said.

"HELP!" she screamed, but it sounded like she was cut off.

"Scream again and your game is over."

"Oh, come on Hammer Bro! Play nicely."

"As if, Fire Bro! We need information and we need to report back to Lord Bowser that the job was done!"

Mario's eyes widened. He immediately realized that Bowser knew he was still alive, which meant this Hammer and Fire Bro were here to kill him. It's not as if he was completely helpless, he was just still a little weak from his injuries and he wasn't confident that he'd be able to defend himself against them. He was, for the first time in a long time, scared for his life.

"You have a point! Come on, broad! We got a tight schedule and your whimpering is helping your case!"

"Now tell us: which room is Mario being taken care of?"

Silence. Mario was worried about what was going to happen to this poor girl. He heard a slap coming from outside and he cringed.

"YOU BETTER START TALKING!"

More silence which was followed by what sounded like a punch. And then a voice.

"Never. You may find Mr. Mario, but it won't be because I told you where."

"YOU DAMN BRAT!"

Another slap and this time she screamed again. Mario couldn't take it anymore and grabbed one of his chairs and charged the door with it. It did plenty of damage to the chair but not even a scratch to the door itself. Mario tried again with the window, and again, not even a slight scratch.

"Did you hear that, Bro? Someone sounds like they're trying to escape!"

"It might be Mario!"

"Let's go!"

They were running in the other direction. Mario rolled his eyes but was at the same time, totally relieved that they were thinking clearly today. Once he was sure that they were gone, Mario called out to the poor Toad woman.

"Toadia! Toadia, are you ok?"

"Mis...ter...Mario...You need to...get out of here...They're trying to kill you..." she said weakly.

"What are you talking about?" he said confused.

"Khira didn't want me telling you...but we are currently at war...we got a message from...her...this morning...Bowser has...a bounty on your heads..."

Mario's breathing stopped for a matter of moments. Why would Bowser go so far as to kill and severly hurt people in order to get to him and his siblings.

"You have...(cough)...to leave..."

"Then open the door immediately! You need to let me out of here!"

"There's...another...way...out...of your room...Khira knew you would never find it..." Toadia said weakly.

Mario's eyes widened. Had he been walking over or past the exit all this time?

"Where is it?"

"It's..."

"Well well well, Bro! It seems we have found the person we are looking for!"

Mario felt a sweat drop fall down his face. He knew he needed to act fast and get out of his room as quick as he could. He was in no condition to fight and he knew that he had no way of defending himself in his state. He looked around his room. What had he missed? He had scaled the room probably a thousand times in the last three days. Something that Khira had put there that he never would've thought to look? What could that have been? Mario's eyes scaled the room in a panic. He had no ideas and he couldn't possibly think of how to escape. He then heard hammers flying at the door followed by huge amounts of fire. This went on for a couple of seconds as Mario continued to panic and think. Then he heard a sound.

The door had budged.

And even worse, it was continuing to move.

Mario moved back and prepared for the worst as the door finally was broken down by the two henchman of Bowser. They walked into the room with very sinister grins on their faces.

"Well well well, Mario," Fire Bro said. "Long time no see."

Mario walked backwards more. "What do you want?"

"It's nothing personal, Mario," Hammer Bro sneered. "But our great Lord Bowser doesn't really want you around anymore. He feels that he has been...'too soft on his treatment of you and how he feels that he should really and truly end your game. In fact, he has already sent his new Queen out to dispatch your dear brother and sister. I can only imagine that she has already disposed of them, so now you're the only one standing in his way now!"

Mario felt confused and terrified. Were Luigi and Khira really dead? Has Bowser truly lost his mind? And who was this new Queen that they were talking about? This was a very bad situation.

"I take it you don't know, do you? Well, it's not my place to tell you who she is, nor do I really have time, since I have to dispose you anyway."

_If I go down, I'm not going down without a good fight. I still have someone to live for! _

The Hammer Bro. threw his hammer at Mario and he didn't just stand there doing nothing. He dodged it and as another one was coming and threw it back at him. The Fire Bro. grew very angry at this and launched fire balls at Mario, to which he jumped on his chair and launched it in his direction. The two of them were dazed.

"You two must be pretty pathetic if I can beat you and still be recovering from my injuries," Mario declared boldly.

Mario then ran out of his prison for the first time in three days and immediately saw the poor Toadia on the floor, covered in blood. _Those bastards. _They had really beaten her up. She was still alive but very badly injured.

"Toadia! Come on! You've got to get up! Come on, Toadia!"

"Mist...er... Mario...Leave...You have to...More are coming..." she said weakly. "You've got to..."

"What about you?" Mario asked.

"Don't worry...about me...Just go!"

Mario nodded and bolted down to the hallway to the elevator. He pressed the switch rapidly, even though he know that it would nothing. It came very quickly and Mario rushed inside and pressed the button to the lobby. The door closed and Mario could only pray to the Stars that he would make it out of there alive.

Mario managed to get off the elevator and ran to the lobby, only to find a group of Koopa Patrol waiting for him.

The lead Koopa stepped forward with an evil grin. "Well, I had a feeling those two idiots wouldn't be able to do the job so I had this prepared for you."

Mario growled in anger. How could he have been so stupid?

"Well, it doesn't matter! I'll be the one to finish you! Our new Queen has finished off your brother and legendary sister, so all I have to do is finish you off, and the Mushroom Kingdom is ours!"

"I'm quite insulted that you think we'd be beaten so easily!"

Mario and the Koopa Patrol looked around. Mario knew that voice all too well. And low and behold, his siblings, with Yoshi in tow, crashed through one of the windows and landed on the floor in front of them.

"Khira! Luigi! How'd you know?"

"They don't call it family instincts for nothing!"

The Head Koopa Patrol growled in frustration. "You! I thought my queen had finished you off completely!"

"I will give her credit as she almost did, but here I am! And I'm insulted that you'd fight an injured man and not have a fair fight. As much as I'd like to teach you a lesson, I'm afraid that we have to be going. Having a bounty on your head with collectors present just doesn't do it for me!" Khira smirked and grabbed Mario. "I'll explain later, let's go!"

"No!" HKP shouted. "You're not going anywhere!"

Khira shot electricity at them all. They screamed as they felt thousands upon thousand volts of electric currents through their bodies until they all lost consciousness.

"Yoshi, you know what to do!"

"YOSHI!"

* * *

><p>For awhile, they traveled through harsh conditions, dodged a few Koopa collectors and then when Yoshi got really tired, they decided to make camp and rest for the night. They had no idea where they ended up, all they knew was that Bowser wasn't there. Mario was off by himself for a while, still shaken by the whole experience. Luigi and Khira sat by the campfire as she attempted to make the food that she found nearby.<p>

"Khira, we have to tell him about Peach," Luigi said.

"I know, I know. But he's been through enough today..."

"He has to know. He deserves to know more than anyone," Luigi said firmly.

Khira looked at him sadly. It was rare moments that Luigi was right and this was one of them. Chances were that since Peach was chasing them, they may encounter her again soon. If Mario had no idea, his game would be over in a matter of moments by the one he loved. She sighed and nodded her head.

"Dinner's ready. Could you go get him?"

For the entire dinner, no one said anything, mostly because they knew Mario was still in shock over the whole thing. It was quiet for a long time, until Mario broke the silence.

"So, Bowser has a new Queen?" he asked, trying to break the tension.

Luigi and Khira couldn't even look at him directly in the face and it hurt. Mario didn't understand why they were so uncomfortable with the topic, but even so, he continued on with his questioning.

"Do you know who she is?"

Khira put down her food and looked at Mario sadly. She prepared herself to break her brother's heart again, took a huge breath, and then said:

"Mario, it's Peach."

And Mario's mind went black.

* * *

><p>That's it! I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED IT!<p>

Want another chapter? Press the review button and make that happen! I guarantee that you can remain an anonymous reviewer just review!

PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE!

UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!

Signed

Kagomehater4ever


End file.
